Hannah Who?
by miley-rox
Summary: Miley's Cousin comes to visit and she doesn't know Miley's secret...! ch. 2,3,4,...ect. will be more detailed!.....
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Who?

Hannah Montana Your on in 5.

Okay. Says Hannah

Hey Lola umm is oliver here?

Uhh yeah I think he found Mandy Moore back there

Oh yeah it figures.

Hannah Your on in 5 4 3 2 1

This Is the Life starts play and hannah starts to sing** This is the life hold on tight**...

The song ended and Hannah Walks off stage and she changes her outfits.

Then Her dad walks up to her and says Miles If you Don't Start working on those grades of your I won't let you perform.

Daddy I Will work on them sometime I am just so busy with Hannah.

Yeah thats my point bud

okay dad.

Uhhh sweetheart you better go rock that crowd!

Okay I will. Best of Both world started** You get the limo out front. Hot styles every shoe every color.**

**The Next Day...**

The Phone rang.

Jackson Answered Lilly in 5...4...3...2...1

Hey Lilly said Miley Did you see the crowd last night they went wild!

I know!

Hey guys Oliver says As he walks in the door.

Do you wanna go down to the beach?

Yeah sure.

Hey Jackson don't you have to work?

Thanks for remindin me!

Well Maybe Rico won't be there Lilly said

yeah That would be a dream come true!

Well bye guys!

Buh bye

**at the Beach**

Oh Guys My cousin is coming to stay for a week!

Really? You have never mentioned her. Oliver said.

Trust me when she gets here you'll know ALL about her

She won't keep her Mouth shut. She Brags about her self ALL the time.

And She doesn't know that I'm Hannah Montana.

Why She Is your Cousin Lilly Said confused...

I know I know... But If I tell her she will try to be better

ohh so you think she can be better than you. Said oliver as he interrupts himself. Is She Cute And what is her name?

Uhhh Oliver I don't think she is better than me but I don't think I'm Better than her. And She is pretty I guess.

Hey Miley you still haven't told us her name says Lilly.

Her Name Is Victoria Miley Says.

Lilly tries to answer until Miley And her here a Thump.

Then they look down and see Oliver on the ground.

What Are you doing? they both asked.

I tripped. Oliver answered. But then thay saw a hand grab Oliver's Hand And the girls looked up then back down at Oliver. And they saw Oliver's Mouth And Eyes widen.

Miley It's So good to See you!

Yeah it's good to see you to Victoria. Miley said.

This is Victoria? Lilly whispered in Miley's Ear

uhh huh

h-h-h-h-h-i-i said Oliver

Hi I'm Victoria Miley's Cousin.

I guess you are Oliver and your Lilly?

Yeah how did you know Lilly asked.

Well last time Miley came to Tennesee she talked and talked about you and I didn't even have time to talk about me.

Miley and Lilly both roll their eyes except oliver's eyes are still widened.

Hey uhh guys do you know Hannah Montana yeah I got to get her autograph.

Hmm thats cool Lilly said.

So you want to go back to the house? Oliver asked.

Yeah I do. Said victoria walking off.

**My next chapter will be better! Leave reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hannah Who?**_

Soo Miley this is your house? Asked Victoria

Yeah Miley says.

How did you guys afford this house I mean... Victoria Asked

Hey Victoria says Robbie as he walked in the kitchen how are you?

Good I'm really good you?

Im fine...

So MIley maybe you could go up to the school and show Victoria it.

Lilly Oliver do you guys want to Miley Asked.

They both agreed so they went to the school

**At Miley's school**

This is my school Miley said as she was opening the door for Victoria Oliver and Lilly.

cool...Victoria said in astonishment. It's way bigger then our school in Tennessee.

Miley come here Oliver whispered .

How are you going to perform as Hannah Montana when she is here?

Oh... good question I have nooo clue...

MILEY. Lilly screamed

what Lilly.

Amber and Ashley are here!

Oh nooo she is gonna fall into the wrong hands! I have one problem on how can i hide being hannah and now this:( Miley said.

Victoria come here. Lilly said

wait I found some new friends.

Oh my gosh you **_know _**them? The mean girls aske

Yeah Miley is my cousin... Victoria Said

Wow do i feel sorry for you! Ashley said

Me too said amber.

And I do too. Said Victoria said right in front of Miley, Lilly, and Oliver.

Miley turns around and starts running.

Miley wait Oliver screams

How could you say that Victoria? Lilly Asked.

Amber Ashley I'm gonna go see her so i'll talk to you tommarow kk love yah buh bye!

**At Miley's House**

Daddy! uhhh she's doing it again she is sooo mean!

Lilly and Oliver run in the house.

Bud it's okay you know how she is so just get use to it miles.

I know but What are we gonna do when I have to perform as Hannah Montana?

Ohh I didn't even think of that Miles. Says Robbie

well Oliver did. said Lilly

Maybe she can stay at home with me since I'm dateless Jackson said

okay I guess that could work they all said

What could work Victoria asked.

Well When Miley goes to perform as Hannah Montan your gonn- oops...

**_Hannah WHO? _**Victoria Asked

Lilly i wanted it a secret

wait back up **_your Hannah Montana?_** Sure like thats true...

it's not Robbie started to say but Miley interuppts him.

Yeah I am you can come with me to my concert because I want to prove that i'm not just Miley Stewert like you think I am Hannah Montana And you can't do anything to stop that!  
okay prove it! victoria said

okay well I have a concert tonight and you can join! Miley said.

But wait You can not tell **ANYBODY** this! PLEASE!

Why I mean i can tell the whole World my cousin is HANNAH MONTANA! YEAH But wait i still haven't made sure of it!


End file.
